Other Adventures Of The Ghost Crew
by Aurora Jarrus
Summary: The Ghost crew is just getting used to new addition Aya Narjus these are their adventures when they're not blowing stuff up and causing trouble (at least for the empire) A/N: Hey guys! this is just a bunch of one shots that have been floating in my head that I didn't want to post in the main story cover photo done by the fabulous Ardent Aspen! check her out on deviantart!
A/N: Hey guys ,after a crap ton of requests for Aya and Ezra to fall in love I'm not so sure she's even there yet she's still trying to find her place I'm trying to keep the space family vibe maybe I will have Ezra admit his feelings to her but right now I want to keep them as friends, but since you guys asked I'm going to a bunch of little one shots about them these have nothing to do with the original story thanks for reading this one is for Keara Dume

Ezra

After seeing Aya so upset I decided to take her out to all my favorite places in Lothal "Ezra where are we going?" she asks "first place my old house this is where my parents and I lived" stopping the bike I help her off and walk up to the door running my hand against the cold metal door memories flash through my mind I turn the knob and hold the door for Aya once she's in I close the door and show her around "this was my parents' room".

"What happened, to them?" she asks blowing the dust off the shelves "um they, died during a prison riot" I feel the pain again, she puts a hand on my shoulder I place my hand on top of hers "it's okay, you and the rebels are my family now" she smiles I squeeze her fingers "come on, show me your room," she takes her hand off my shoulder the warmth leaving it not wanting her warmth to leave I take her hand in mine she blushes I smile at her nervous face and stop at my door I open it "wow it's" she says "small" I laugh.

"Yeah I wanted it that way" she picks up my stuffed loth cat I begged my Mom for it "this, is so cute!" I take it out of her hand "this was my favorite toy growing up I can't believe I left it here I want you to have it" her eyes light up with happiness the kind of happiness I love seeing handing it back to her, she hugs it "thank you!" she wraps her arm around me shocked at the sudden gesture I squeeze her tightly "I can't breathe" she laughs breathlessly laughing I put her down "come on next place" grabbing her hand I pull her out of the house and get on the bike.

"Where to next?" she asks behind me, her breath tickles the back of my neck, making me shiver "the market" I answer stopping I climb off and help her off, she smiles mischievously "wanna cause some trouble?" she asks I smile back "I thought you'd never ask" I take some rotten meilooruns off a vendor's hands and put three in her hand I save three for myslef.

"Come on, let's find some victims" going to find some troopers I spot some and throw the fruit it hits him in the head "oof!" the other troopers laugh at him Aya, and I laugh uncontrollably she throws one and it hits one trooper to the left, he falls over "you got a good arm" I comment in between laughing my second to last fruit hits their speeders Aya snorts.

She throws another one and hits the trooper on the left; he looks up and sees us "hey! Get them!" he shouts I drop the fruit and grab Aya's hand weaving in and out of the crowd the troopers push their way through Aya stops and throws the fruit knocking one of them over two more on our trail I jump on the bike she gets on behind me and we speed off laughing "I feel so alive!" she shouts after I'm sure we lost them I park the bike and we sit in a field of tall grass something moves the grass I look up to see a loth cat Aya laughs "come here" she says snapping her fingers it stroll over sniffing her fingers then jumps in her lap "wow Ezra it's so beautiful out here nothing like tatooine" she says leaning back on her hands "what's it like on tatooine" I ask rubbing the ear of the cat in her lap "dirt sand and more dirt" I laugh "no what did you do there?" she frowns biting her lip "survive" I nod "yeah I get that before Kanan found me I was doing the same thing" I reply laying down she lays down next to me "you know I used to sit out here while my parents made dinner I never thought anything would change or be different" the cat lays between us

"Ezra I, hope things never change" I sit up on my elbow and lean over her, she grins "are you gonna kiss me or not?" I laugh and lean down my bottom lip trembling, I touch her lips she, wraps her arms around my neck,pulling me in deepening the kiss several moments pass I pull away "I forgot to breath" she laughs blushing "me too" she says shivering "I'm cold" I open my arms "come here" she fits in my arms so perfectly rubbing her cold hands in mine she relaxes and falls asleep I yawn leaning back and fall asleep too.

A/N: I loved writing this one! If you have any requests Please message me or review, thanks for reading :D

Aurora


End file.
